Who Will Be Submissive?
by LawlietsLullaby
Summary: LXLight Lemon :  Light is getting frustrated by how L was treating him...so he tries a different approach to getting what he wants...does Ryuzaki get revenge? Who will win this game? hehe read and find out...
1. Bottled up Stress

**A/N: before we dive into the feelings and urges of these two men...(hehe) im not going to just go right into the sex...so if your looking for a quickie...then don't read it...I like looking at the inner thoughts and feelings of the people involved...this is my first story...so please don't be too harsh :} but i do take constructive criticism...read and review...!**

Should I say something? Speak up? Would that increase my chances of being Kira?

Yes, that is beyond suspicious. Light was staring off into space, battling his own thoughts and fears as they handcuffed his shaky wrist to _him._

He wondered how it would be like to be constantly under surveillance by this strange creature who he knew nothing about. For once, Light Yagami was stressed out.

Soichiro Yagami has always been proud of his son. He was always perfect in his eyes. But as he watched his son get chained up, he lost his peace. "What? Ryuzaki, I know with all certainty that my son is not Kira. This is not a right way to approach this case! We could be looking for the actual Kira instead of wasting our time with mindless games!" The room seemed to get quiet, time was frozen. Ryuzaki and Light both had turned to look at the desperate man, in fact, everyone in the room did as well. For a moment, the sun shining through the long windows was gone. It hid behind the clouds, composed.

Light cleared his throat. "Father, you are overreacting. In order for me and everyone here to clear our minds from the fact that I am Kira, I have to do t-"He cleared his throat again. "I have to do t-this." Ryuzaki suddenly moved his eyes to Light and brought his thumb to his lips, thinking: Light had stuttered…he is scared…that means he may be hiding something. "7 percent Light-kun" he mumbled, staring intently at the face of his roommate, waiting for a reaction.

Dead silent was the room afterwards this bold statement. Soichiro was breathing heavily, obviously fuming. Is his breaking point near? "I can't be a part of this, I can't watch my own son go through this. I resign from this investigation." He turned to leave but was interrupted by a voice. "Ah, Yagami-san? Before you leave, can you make up an excuse for Light-kun being away? No one needs to know about this."

People were looking back and forth at the faces of the two. Three agonizing minutes passed by until the father broke his glare and simply nodded, trying to conceal his hate for that slightly hunched over genius. Everyone watched him leave and as soon as he left, they went back to work. Everyone but Ryuzaki and Light. They stood there, facing each other. But Light's head was turned towards the door his father just walked out from.

What should I do? This is really bad…whatever you do don't confess or show any emotion. Death penalty? No. I refuse, but what is going to happen to me? This is a very vulnerable state he has put me in. Light went back and forth, scanning his mind, yet his body was frozen. He was searching for answers, ways to escape.

Ryuzaki gazed at Light, taking everything in. Light was shaking, his knuckles white because of his clenched fists. He was battling with himself. His body was still facing Ryuzaki, his body language closed off. But because of this situation, Ryuzaki saw a little crack in the walls Light had set up around him…He felt a subtle pull towards the teen. He wanted to know more, he craved to tear those walls down. This might be interesting, thought the smiling detective.

Light noticed this smile from the corner of his eye and turned to look at L. He had a perplexed expression planted on his face. Ryuzaki dropped the smile into that calm, almost doll-like look. Light could not figure out what was going on in the brain of this man. It bothered him intensely, since he always was able to outline the thoughts of the people he encountered. "If you really aren't Kira, hopefully we can be friends some day…" Those black pools peered into his chestnut eyes, causing him to flinch. Feeling exposed Light hugged his sides and looked at the ground, avoiding the detective's gaze. "I'm not Kira, and besides…I thought we were friends already."

Ryuzaki felt a tiny jolt in his stomach. How strange, he felt a little happiness from the fact Light called them friends. He wanted and craved his enemy's approval. Ryuzaki was confused about how his body reacted to the words and stares from his roommate…what's going on here…

His innocent stares, scanning everything of Light's being made the teen feel uncomfortable. Why is he looking at me like that? Light wanted to run; he even went to extremes by thinking of cutting his hand off just to get away from this man.

Ryuzaki didn't take his eyes off of him, he couldn't. He shut his eyes and turned around to start walking towards his computer, obviously forgetting about something.

_Clink, clink, clink._

Light was caught by surprise and felt the pull which sent him in a trip like manner. He caught up with Ryuzaki and stood there rubbing his already red wrist. He then got pissed off and grunted while pulling the chain, causing Ryuzaki to fall backwards off of his chair. "Ryuzaki, can you please inform me before you go off walking? We have a chain connecting us, just reminding you if you already forgot." Light bent his head over, watching the man lying on his back, glaring at Light. Ryuzaki slowly got up and continued walking.

As they both took seats next to each other, Ryuzaki mumbled something Light heard. "Aggression…9 percent..." Light sighed and started his research.

**A/N: did you like it? I hope so...who will win this new game they set? read and find out...sorry if it takes me a lot of time to upload...my parents are kinda crazy. they dont let me go on the comp very often...oh well ^-^**


	2. Awkward Encounter

**A/N: ahhhhh here you go...i hope you like it...please review, tell me if i exaggerated too much or I made it too dry? Please don't be shy :)**

It's been a month since that day I lost my freedom. Light frowned as he rolled out of bed and tugged on the chain slowly. "Ryuzaki get up, I'm hungry."

"Mmmmm mm tirreeddd…" Ryuzaki turned his back to the teen and Light grunted in anger. "C'mon Ryuzaki it's 8 in the morning…and besides you don't like sleeping. I know you are just doing this as a test…so stop playing around and get up." He said unemotionally. These months have given Light many opportunities to observe the behavior of his roommate. By the way he avoided sleep, the way he talked, walked, Light realized that he is hiding something…but what was it? He was so guarded.

Ryuzaki frowned at his roommate's realization that he was testing him and used his arms to lift his upper half off the bad and just looked at Light with tired eyes. He knew that I wanted to find out what his behavior is like when he is angry…I need to outsmart him somehow: thought Ryuzaki. He then turned around and got off the bed.

"Why does Light-kun like arguing with me?" Ryuzaki said, stretching as he waited for Light to move out of his way so he can get his cake from the fridge.

Light looked through the fridge for something not high in sugar…he finally pulled out an apple and moved out of Ryuzaki's way. He then sighed when he saw Ryuzaki pull out a huge slice of strawberry cake and made his way towards the table. They sat across each other; the chain occasionally hitting against the table, constantly reminding them that they are connected to one another. Light nibbled at his apple, watching Ryuzaki lick the frosting off of his fork. That is disgusting, how can someone eat that much sugar in the morning?

"Light-kun didn't answer my question…" Ryuzaki had stopped, his fork still in his mouth, and stared back at the concentrated face of his roommate.

"Oh, uh what?" Light was ripped out of his thoughts and was blinking at the detective.

Ryuzaki tilted his head and pulled the fork out of his mouth and asked again…a little annoyed. "Why does Light-kun like arguing with me?" He shifted in his seat and stared down at his yummy cake.

Light felt his face get hot. They have been through this so many times. Ryuzaki has been pressing his buttons every single day since that day they were chained together and he felt like was about to burst. "Okay, Ryuzaki. Do you want to know why I've been like this lately?"

Ryuzaki's eyes narrowed a bit, don't smile…let him continue…this is going somewhere. He then said "Yes, you have been quiet and irritable lately Light-kun…what is wrong?" He added a little pinch of sarcasm in there somewhere, wanting Light to react in a harsh way….he waited, for the breaking point.

"OH…QUIET? Hahahah…quiet…hmmm well it might be the fact that you don't trust me, you constantly interrogate me, you never leave me alone. You took away my fucking computer….YOU DON'T LET ME DO SHIT! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE RYUZAKI…" Light had jumped out of his seat and knocked the table over. He leaned down, grabbing L by the shirt and was yelling in his face.

Ryuzaki was even calmer than before. He sat there, with his head tilted and stared at the emotional mess in front of him. "There is a 9 percent chance that Light-kun may be K-" He was cut off by and fist colliding with his mouth.

Light was losing control, he stared, shocked, at the man on his back. "I am not Kira" he said in a low tone.

Ryuzaki smiled, feeling the blood trail down his bruised lip. He got up and said to the shocked teen. "You might be lying, I can't trust you…again there is a possibility."

Light got a lot more aggressive and kneed the detective in the groin, then pushed him to the ground. Ryuzaki groaned in pain and got panicky when Light straddled his hips and pinned his wrists to the ground. "Let go of me, you are only raising you percentage."

Ryuzaki was serious, Light detected some fear in his eyes…it brought a smirk to his face. "When will you trust me?" Light said, oblivious to the fact that Ryuzaki was feeling something peculiar bubbling in his lower abdomen.

Am I getting turned on? Whoa, what is wrong with me? C'mon fight back! What are you doing! Ryuzaki's conscience was screaming at his body but was ignored.

Light adjusted his hips without knowing what he was doing. He heard a small noise escape the lips of the man underneath him. He froze, finally realizing what he was doing. Was that a whimper? He smiled at his dominance. Ryuzaki was so….vulnerable...sexy-wait what? Did he like this? Hmm, Light mused…I can use this to my advantage…

Ryuzaki's breaths were a little more shallow, his eyes staring innocently at light, pleading.

Light swooped down and whispered in Ryuzaki's ear: "Does Ryuzaki like it when I do this?" Then he moved his hips up and down slowly, L's shirt slowly riding up, exposing his pale, untouched skin.

Ryuzaki couldn't help it, he moaned a tiny moan. He wanted more, but also wanted to escape. He felt warmth and jolts of fire run through his veins, yet he was cold with goose bumps at the same time.

Light looked down at him. Ahh…Ryuzaki; all disheveled, his eyes, heavily lidded as he was panting. Both of them noticing each other getting hard.

Light swooped down to Ryuzaki's ear once more and whispered "does Ryuzaki want more?" Then he lightly kissed Ryuzaki's ear, sending even more jolts up and down the ebony haired man. Light felt Ryuzaki's head nod.

Ryuzaki was in shock. Why is he doing this? I am stronger than Light, I can push him off at any time! Please! But, it feels so good; feeling Light breathing on his neck as he grinded slowly up and down. Ryuzaki let out another whimper.

Light whispered once more "may I take your shirt off?" Before Ryuzaki could protest, Light sucked on his neck and he moaned a tiny yes…Light chuckled and pulled Ryuzaki's shirt off, even though it was still attached to the chain, but that didn't matter at the moment.

Ryuzaki watched as Light's eyes scanned his torso, hungry, lustful. Light started to kiss around L's jaw line, slowly descending, sending Ryuzaki into a land of pleasure. Light felt Ryuzaki squirm and breathe quicker. He was starting to enjoy himself, and let go of L's wrists. He then put all his attention to making Ryuzaki moan.

He sucked at one of Ryuzaki's nipples and smirked as Ryuzaki arched his back suddenly, grasping onto the tile floor, trying to grab something. Ryuzaki closed his eyes tight and screamed from pleasure. Light, happy with his work, leaned in and whispered in L's ear "can Light-kun have a computer?"

Ryuzaki opened his eyes and shook his head, unable to talk, disappointing the teen. Light pinched L's nipple while whispering a seductive "please?"

"I can't….d-do tha-haaah" Ryuzaki cried out, arching his back once more and tilting his head back as well. 'You disgust me' Ryuzaki cried mentally to himself…how could you let him take advantage of you like this!

Light smiled and grinded harder then said "hmmm? What did you say Ryuzaki?"

Ryuzaki moaned then panted "I-I-I said…o-okay…" Just then Light jumped off of him as if nothing had happened. Ryuzaki, laying there in disbelief that he was actually seduced by a teenager, wanted more.

Light looked from the corner of his eye at the detective. His hair messy, his jeans loose, he just lay their caught between pleasure and shock. Light wanted to pick him up, throw him on the bed and ravish him all day, exploring his sensitive points, ones that'll make him cry out. But, he couldn't he wanted boundaries set.


	3. The Aftermath

**A/N: WHOOOOT! i snuck my computer into my room to do this :) sorry for the late updates...my parents are strict. hmm i hope you like...more to comeeee i think one more chapter left...idk ^-^ enjoy...**

**oh yea...i dont own DEATH NOTE. just saying. i forgot to say it before...i may not own death note, but death note and L have captured my heart hehe...i love Ryuzaki 3**

**Ryuzaki: hmm really? Well there is a high percentage that i love you too...*grabs my hand***

**Me: *squeeeek giggle...walks away with Ryuzaki towards a room, but turns around to say* :enjoy...:} i no i will hehe...**

Ryuzaki had set some limits after that night. He slept on the couch right next to the bed, while Light slept on the bed. 'You strange creature…' L placed a thumb to his mouth while he surveyed Light sleep. 'How could I let that happen? I guess I'm stupider than I thought….'

Ryuzaki, being the insomniac he was, couldn't sleep at all. He stayed up, reviewing all the events that took place. The moon light crept in and washed over his face as he watched the teen sleep. His breath of my neck, his body on mine, his warm soft tongue caressing my body, his beautiful, no sexy fea-WAIT. WHAT AM I THINKING?

The detective laid back down, flushed, but a tiny hint of pink made itself known on his cheeks. But, but, it felt so good, he felt so….good. Ryuzaki couldn't stop thinking about it, couldn't stop replaying it in his head. He seduced me to get what he wanted. This isn't fair. Can I sue him for sexual harassment? What a juvenile thought…

He slowly let his thoughts take him for a journey, of what it would be like…

_He glided his hand up and down my chest, rubbing my sensitive areas. I tilted my head back in pleasure, I wanted more…I needed more. He ripped off my jeans and got on his knees. OH GOD, PLEASE DON'T STOP…ahhh….please…I begged uncontrollably. Oh please Light, don't stop…harder! I grabbed his hair and tilted my head back "LIGHT!"_

"_mmmm Light…"_

"ngg light…"

"Yes Ryuzaki?" Ryuzaki was ripped out of his thoughts and opened his eyes to see Light staring at him in curiosity…FUCK…did I say that out loud?

Is he blushing? - Light looked at Ryuzaki with a smirk forming slowly on his lips…I wonder what he dreamed about…He gazed at Ryuzaki; his body spread out on the couch, his hair messier than usual…he seemed dazed…god he loved that look L was giving him.

"Oh uh…nothing...sorry" Ryuzaki muttered as he looked at the ground, trying so hard to not meet the teen's gaze.

"I need to take a shower Ryuzaki…" Light stood up from the bed and stretched, his sweater riding up a bit, giving L a peek of the tan skin underneath.

Ryuzaki's eyes widened and looked away, to the window…what the hell? It was already morning? Wow….I can't believe I had a dream about…' Ryuzaki stopped his train of thought as he felt eyes on him. He turned around and responded "Okay." It came out as a weak whisper. He slowly got up, cracked his back as he stretched and walked to the bathroom with Light, grabbing his phone on the way.

He turned around as Light undressed and got in. The steam slowly rose and got thicker as the teen washed his body. 'If only, I can go in there and….' Ryuzaki shook his head 'no, that's sick. I don't want to this is...' He then turned his attention to his phone and called Watari. "Ah, yes Watari? Can I get another laptop? Well it's for Light-kun. Oh, I know, I changed my mind, Thank you Watari." He snapped it shut and shoved it into his pocket, grimacing a little at the fact Light manipulated him.

Light smiled brightly and even considered pulling Ryuzaki in, but he had to stand his ground. He won't lose this game. Soon he was done and covered himself on the waist with a towel and walked out.

Ryuzaki tried so hard not to stare but found it extremely difficult. He needed to take control, get what he wanted. Both of the men walked outside and Ryuzaki unlocked the chains so Light can change. Just then Ryuzaki noticed that he was shirtless, his cheeks went red and he scrambled around the closet to pull out a white shirt.

As the men were dressing, they were taking quick glances at each other, feeling disappointed that the other was covering up. But this was a game you see, to see who cracks under pressure first.

Ryuzaki tucked his feet underneath him as they ate breakfast. He watched Light intently as Light ate a peach. "I thought Light-kun doesn't like sugar in the mornings?"

Light wanted to pounce Ryuzaki just then; his innocent, wide eyes and tilted head made Light's blood boil.

"I don't….Ryuzaki" he said with a perplexed expression.

Ryuzaki smiled, he loved it when Light gave him a confused look. "Peaches have sugar in them, Raito-kun…." He smiled even brighter as he teased the boy. Ryuzaki then used his finger to scoop some frosting off his cake and was about to lick it when Light said

"Not as much as what you are eating Ryuzaki…" and then he smirked, locking eyes with the detective.

Ryuzaki melted and looked at his sugar coated finger, contemplating on whether to lick it or not. Then he picked up his plate and offered Light some.

Light smiled an eviler smile, got up and walked towards Ryuzaki. He then did something completely unpredictable.

Ryuzaki's eyes widened and he felt his face get hot as he saw the teen kneel in front of him. 'OH GOD…WHAT IS HE DOING?" excitement boiled underneath his skin, his heart pounding fast as he watched what Light would do next.

He wrapped his lips on Ryuzaki's frosting coated finger and made the man gasp. Light licked the finger clean, looking into Ryuzaki's eyes the whole time, and then got up.

'Oh the warmth of those lips…that mouth…I wonder how it would be like if they were on my…STOP THINKING THAT WAY! Okay, fuck this, I need him now.'

Ryuzaki's groin was on fire, his eyes staring into the teen's standing before him.

Just then there was a knock on the door, it was Matsuda.

"Guys, we need you! Misa has really important news!"

Ryuzaki cursed Matsuda mentally, only he would ruin a moment like this. "We're coming!" Light called out softly, still staring in the deep black pools of the detective.

Ryuzaki felt like he was going to collapse. They both got up and left.

**A/N: ahahahahhahah dont you just love matsuda? Aw that little weirdo...hmm get really for heavy yaoi next chapter...but who will win the game they set? Give me ur predictionssss...review please? :D**


	4. Longing

**A/N: sorry guys for late update again...im trying my hardest...im glad u guys are liking it :)...anyways, i hope u love it! its more descriptive since i like it that way. tell me ur opinionsss**

Ryuzaki sighed hopelessly and tilted his head towards Light's direction as they walked silently behind Matsuda. Light looked dazed, was he okay? What is he thinking…- L then realized that Light was the only person whom he couldn't predict the thoughts of.

Light was walking very carefully, as if he was scared that he might break the floor if he put too much pressure on it. All was heard between the men was the echoes of their foot steps.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump_

Ryuzaki was still staring at Light, trying to somehow peel into the teen's soul by looking at him intently. He then put his thumb to his mouth and started to dive into deep thought. What am I doing? What am I hoping for? This is so confusing…what am I thinking…my deep thoughts? – Ryuzaki was shocked at his inability to assess his own feelings. Such a foreign sensation has taken over him, one of which bothered him intensely. What if I just pull him into a random corridor, Matsuda won't notice right? C'mon, get a hold of yourself, you are L, the world's greatest detective, you can definitely think of something.

Light noticed from the corner of his eyes, the desperation in the eyes of the man's right next to him. He fixed his eyes on the body of his roommate. What am I going to do! Am I feeling anything for him? _NO YOU AREN'T! PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO DO! _- Kira answered in an ominous tone from inside a dark cave in his brain. Light shuddered, he need to get rid of that demon…for once he felt alien to it. Was this juvenile relationship with Ryuzaki slowly cutting ties between Kira and Light?

They sat right by each other, both of them researching, researching each other instead of the case though. Both secretly scanned each others body with lustful eyes once in a while. Light occasionally turned his squeaky chair to L, his legs crossed, and asked with an innocent expression a question about the case. He then watched Ryuzaki stop what he was doing and turn all of his attention to him. Both of the men loved these moments; when both would stare into each others eyes, never wanting to look away, entranced with the other. They chattered a bit, sometimes going off topic, just to hear the other's voice.

The sun was smiling **(no, not a typo. I like smiling instead of shining, personification...)** brightly, making his presence known throughout the large room. The distant voices, the clicking of keys on computers, and the slow breaths of the man next to him made Ryuzaki the happiest man in the world for the moment.

The windows covered the walls, giving invitations to the curious sun rays that would wander in. One seemed to settle on Light's face, giving him more of a glow than before. The teen looked up from his screen and out the window. He scanned the landscape, his eyes widened with peace and admiration. Everything was so, so, serene.

Ryuzaki had stopped what he was doing to watch Light. It was obvious the teen was thinking about something pleasant, his chestnut eyes glowing in the sun, and a genuine smile had made itself known on his face…Ryuzaki just couldn't stop staring. That's when he realized that the boy in front of him was a very handsome man. Ryuzaki felt him self blush and looked away, trying to concentrate on his work. But whatever he did, he came back to thinking about the same topic. It was like Light had secretly latched on to his heart and was pulling very discreetly. Will he be the first one to crack? Who will be the weaker one…Ryuzaki sighed and started typing again. He created a graph of the possible personality traits of Kira. That was when a huge smirk appeared on his face.

Light stared at his computer, looking for something suspicious when Misa walked in, startling everyone with her high pitched screaming. She ran to Light, shrieking the whole time.

Ryuzaki glared at her with pure hatred, am I jealous? Ryuzaki looked away at the awkward thought. She was now sitting on Light's lap kissing him with passion. Light's face was completely red and he tried to get her off of him. He looked so uncomfortable…Ryuzaki smiled.

Light knew Ryuzaki's eyes were set on him, glaring. He was literally fighting with her, but she was stronger than he thought. Finally she jumped off, satisfied. Then her smile disappeared at seeing that he wasn't turned on by her…she pouted and walked out.

Light was breathing really loudly; he leaned down on the table and tried to collect his thoughts. He wasn't turned on at all by her…what does this mean? Misa was obviously a beautiful woman, so why wouldn't he be turned on?

Ryuzaki watched the boy rest his head on his palms, his fingers pulling his hair. What is he thinking? Ryuzaki smiled at the fact that Light pushed her away…would he push me away if I did that…? Then he took action, he lightly pulled the chain, startling the boy.

Light was ripped out of his thoughts and locked his eyes on his roommate's. He smiled and exhaled really loud, as if he was relieved by seeing Ryuzaki and feeling his presence.

Ryuzaki also smiled but felt a blush appear on his face and looked down. Then he said in an almost whispery voice. "Is, is Light-kun okay?" He turned his chair towards the teen and rested his thumb on his lip.

Light let a couple of seconds go by, still smiling and looking into the eyes before him. Genuine concern? He is just being friendly…he doesn't like me…not that way…at that thought, his smile dropped a little and he said "oh yea I am…" He then went back to his work.

A couple of hours went by, people started to leave. Soon, everyone was gone and the two men stayed. Only two lamps illuminating the room, and the glows of the laptops.

Ryuzaki turned to Light, his feet tucked and his finger still resting on his lip. He said "Light-kun...why do you believe Kira kills?"

Light frowned at the question…he desperately wished Ryuzaki would ask something else.

Ryuzaki had a deeper objective to this…

Light turned to Ryuzaki, yawned and said "Hmm, well I think he kills because he believed it's the right thing to do." Be careful…L is up to something…Light reminded himself who he is dealing with.

"So, in other words, Light-kun believes that Kira kills so he can transform the world into one that reaches his standards?" Ryuzaki was still innocently looking at Light, excited because he has set up a trap for him…

"Precisely, I believe that by every person he kills, he comes closer to his ideal world." Light stated, oblivious to the hole he just fell in.

Ryuzaki smiled and said "so, Kira manipulates other people for his own amusement and personal achievement?"

Lights eyes widened and he shuddered at the poker face L had on. "Oh, uh, erm, I didn't think about it that way."

Ryuzaki admired the look on his face and said in a playful but determined tone "Of course you didn't…"

Light felt his face get hot and scooted his chair so close that he felt Ryuzaki breathe. He then grabbed lightly at L's shirt and said in a controlled tone "I'm not Kira."

Ryuzaki smiled again, loving their closeness and whispered almost seductively "I'm not saying you are, Light- Kun."

Light was shocked, he should've known.

Ryuzaki, once again, admired Light's expression; his lips parted slightly, his eyes wide, his hair disheveled.

Damn, he caught me. I manipulated him to get the laptop and I believe what he said about Kira. FUCK…What am I going to do? "Ryuzak-"

Light's words were cut off because something warm had captured his lips.

Ryuzaki grabbed Light's jaw with both hands and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

Light was frozen; shivers ran up and down his spine.

Ryuzaki bit his lower lip, causing Light to gasp and gave L the opportunity. He pushed his tongue in, searching.

Light shut his eyes and kissed back, passionately. They fought for dominance.

Ryuzaki let Light explore his mouth and moaned a little as Light wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer.

Light was flushed as Ryuzaki broke the kiss and leaned back. Ryuzaki smirked and looked at the shocked teen. Then he abruptly stood up and walked towards the door, Light trailing, dazed, behind.

Light wondered what was going on.

Ryuzaki unlocked the door and walked in, holding the door for Light. Then the door shut abruptly behind him.

Light jumped.

**A/N: hey sorry, this was getting too long to include what happened next...hehe**

**i think u can guess what the events after this are...ill make it really descriptive for ya...i no i like it when people explain whats going on hahahahahaha looking forward to writing the hot, sexy scene between these two horney beasts o.o ew that sounds pervy. haha sorry**

**Ryuzaki3**


	5. Euphoria

**a/n: this took me a while...hope its descriptive enough for u...hehehhehehehe 3 well anyways...i dont own death note...but Ryuzaki own my heart :D wuv himmmmmm **

**hmmm so yea...enjoy? xD**

Light jumped from the sudden sound and looked at Ryuzaki with a confused expression.

Ryuzaki smiled at him and yanked the chain, sending Light into his arms.

"whoa..uh..ahh! What are you doing Ryuzaki?" Light was pinned by his wrists against the door with the detective's body close to his.

This is going too fast, exactly what is he thinking! Light started to panic a little.

Ryuzaki heard a pinch of panic in the teen's tone, but ignored it. He went for Light's neck and starting to nibble on the exposed flesh. His grasp tightening over the teen's wrists as he felt the younger man squirm and try to push him away. "Hey, Ryuz-aki st-top! Wha-what are you doing!" Ryuzaki felt the hot breath of the boy on his neck, giving him goose-bumps. He was biting the flesh now, searching for one of Light's sensitive points. "C'mon this isn't fuuuhuuuuuuh-n-ny!"

"Found it…" Ryuzaki smirked as he mumbled that against the red skin…sending vibrations. I want all of him, I need him, and I'm craving him. _All of him….mine._

What are these sounds? Is that me? Am I whimpering? This can't be…but, but, but it-it feels just so good. "D-don't stop...p-please…" Did I just say that?

Ryuzaki's eyes widened and he stopped to look into Light's eyes. The teen wasn't struggling…why not? Did he like this? Ryuzaki smiled and let go of the teen's wrists and slipped a knee between his legs…still pinning him, carefully but calmly. Light moaned a small moan at the feel of something touching his…area…AM I TURNED ON! This is bad…real bad…

"Just go with it Light-kun…" Ryuzaki mumbled against Light's ear and then slowly slipped a cold hand under the teen's shirt.

Light's hands fell and resting on the wall behind him, trying to grasp on to something, confused…"Ryuzaki I-haaaaaaah!" Just then Ryuzaki smirked as he pinched a nipple, still kissing Light's neck at the same time.

Light was panting really loud at this point, unable to stifle some of his moans as L toyed with his sensitive skin. This is irritating…I'M KIRA! WHY AM I LETTING HIM DO THIS!

"mmmphh" Ryuzaki pushed the teen's head back to kiss him. Light shut his eyes as they fought for dominance, his won and started to kiss back vigorously.

Ryuzaki was shocked at the eagerness of the teen, he is a great kisser…oh god…Ryuzaki moaned a little into the mouth of the teen. Sending vibrations between them. Let me try something…

Light gasped when Ryuzaki grabbed the back of his thigh and brought it up to hang it on his waist. Both could feel the other's manhood. He grabbed Ryuzaki's hair and pulled it, trying to escape but encouraging the other man instead.

"I can't take this anymore Light-Kun…" he leaned in and whispered into Light's ear, his hands grabbing at Light's jacket, pulling it off, and not caring about the chain. "Do you remember this?" He then grinded his hips slowly against the teen, sending a wave of pleasure shared between them. "oooh g-god! Ryuz-aki! St-top!"

Ryuzaki chuckled and tilted his head to kiss the other side of the teen's neck. He then slowly unbuttoned Light's shirt, the teen in too much pleasure to notice.

The moment Light opened his eyes, noticed and tried to protest, Ryuzaki had already unlocked the chain and was kissing lower on his torso. "Sh-shit! A-ahhh" His grasp tightened on the ebony colored hair, causing L to hiss.

Ryuzaki came back up and pushed the teen even harder on the door, a gasp escaping from Light's mouth. He then leaned in and whispered in Light's ear, "Light-kun…do you think Kira would be dominative or submissive? " He then seductively licked slowly at the teen's neck, sending goose-bumps on the shocked boy's skin.

His eyes widened, his fingers still tangled in ebony locks, his thigh quivering against the other's hot body, Light knew where this was going…

If he were to say dominative, then he would have to be submissive. But, if he were to say submissive, he would contradict himself completely. THERE'S NO WAY OUT! Fuck…if I push him away now, he will know I'm Kira…

Ryuzaki sensed the boy's frustration and leaned in to kiss him. Very passionately he stimulated Light's tongue, showing his dominance.

Light had to stop it; he finally found the opportunity and pushed Ryuzaki to the bed, where the shocked detective toppled over.

Ryuzaki felt weight on the bed, then he watched Light smirk from under his hooded eyes and slowly get on top of him. He adjusted his hips and put his hands on L's torso, pushing the older man's white shirt slowly up. "Hmm…familiar…?" Light mumbled as he couldn't take his eyes off of the pale flesh…hungry. He licked his lips and aggressively reached down and kissed the detective.

Ryuzaki is loving this…maybe being submissive isn't bad overall…? Hmm…

Light grabbed Ryuzaki's shirt and slipped it off, then he leaned in and grabbed the detective's hair to yank his head to the side.

"ahhh!" Ryuzaki let out a moan, from the sudden aggression from the teen.

I don't care, I don't care…okay maybe I do care…but seeing Ryuzaki like this; face pink, lips parted, eyes wider than ever…is that fear or pleasure? Both..?

He just looked at the detective, his hair still pulling at his hair, then he let go and kissed him very gently.

Ryuzaki was shocked at the sudden change of tone…aggression to gentleness…

Light brought up his hands and cupped Ryuzaki's jaw and kissed him even more gently, then slowly made his way down. He moved his hand slowly up and down his chest which made the detective go crazy…

"Oh god, L-Light! Ahhhmmm!"

Light smiled and pinched the detective's nipple as he sucked at his collarbone. Ryuzaki arched up a little, then fell back down, panting, wanting more.

"S-so I guess Light-k-kun is…Kira afterall…hahhh!"

So vulnerable…delectable…Light licked his lips even more licked at the man's torso, occasionally biting the skin. He then played with his nipples again…"so sensitive there Ryuzaki…"

"AHHH Light-Kun!" Light chuckled and moved his hips slowly.

"I won…" He said, brushing Ryuzaki's red cheek.

Ryuzaki's eyes widened ever more. He then shot out from underneath Light, pushed him to his back and got on top of him…the teen's head hitting the head board. "Ahh! What? Oh fu-" before the teen could finish, Ryuzaki was ravishing him.

"Light-kun…" Kiss…"Is so…" Longer kiss…"delicious…" He went crazy, sucking every bit of exposed skin, pushing Light into euphoria. "Ahhhh! Hahh…B-but!"

The teens hand grabbed Ryuzaki's hair as the detective rubbed and kissed every part of him.

"Ryuza-aki p-please…ahh" Light's head was thrown back against the head board as he moaned the detective's name.

Ryuzaki's hungry eyes were feeding on the delicious sight of the vulnerable murderer underneath him. Let's make him moan more…

Ryuzaki's hands slowly glided down to the teen's pants, undoing his button.

"Whoa…Ryu-zaki, stop, don't d-do that!" It was then, the detective squeezed the teens nipple and he arched back once more in pleasure.

Ryuzaki threw the teen's pants off and got rid of his own.

Both men in boxers, struggling for dominance.

He leaned back in and pulled Light in for a kiss, feeling the teen's body relax and produce sounds. As he was kissing him, Ryuzaki's hands danced down the teen's torso and rested at the edges of Light's boxers.

He quickly pulled them off, Light's eyes widening and trying to get down, only to be pushed back down. "Agggh! Ryuzaki seriously! Don't, stop, ahhhhhhhhh!"

His hand was on me, on my, stop..don't.

Ryuzaki was stroking the teen's manhood very gently, watching the teen's face contort as he gasped and moaned.

"So, is Kira dominant of submissive, Light-Kun…?" Ryuzaki asked teasingly, a smirk on his face.

Light grasped tightly at the sheets underneath him…oh god, it feels so good…

His eyes were shut "ha…haaaaah! Uhh! DOMINAAANT!" he cried out, helpless.

It was a trap…a game.

The detective chuckled…he stroked faster, getting turned on by the faces and sounds of the teen; his eyes shut, his head tilted back, his hands grabbing the sheets.

"Moan for me Light-Kun, I want to hear you" the detective said very admiringly at the teen, his other hand stroking Light's face gently and brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"Shhhhuuuttuppp! Ahhhhhhhh! N-not so h-hard! P-please!" L stroked faster with excitement.

He then leaned in to the boy's ear and whispered, while still stroking, "moan for me…Light-Kun…" then he used his finger to part Light's lips.

His voice, oh god, his voice, it just makes me so…so…

Light gave into the pleasure and whimpered "Ryuzaki…I'm going to…"

Ryuzaki stroked faster with anticipation….the teen's breaths were getting quicker until he finally "RYUU-ZAAHHHHHKII!"

The detective was satisfied as Light came in his hands.

Lights eyes were shut as he tried to regulate his breathing…he opened his eyes slowly to see Ryuzaki had covered himself and was sitting on the side of the bed, smiling at him admiringly.

Wow…he really is stronger than I am….hmm. Light mused at the thought of what it would be like to….WHAT? No, that's sick.

"I n-need a shower…" Light was dazed…what does this mean? What is going to become of us? This is what you get for toying with someone's feelings…

Light tried to get up but was stopped, Ryuzaki had him pinned again.

"Ryuzaki, let me go. I need a shower." Light said, annoyed…but somehow…worried at the face Ryuzaki was giving him. What is he thinking…?

Ryuzaki whispered, "But, I'm not done with Light-Kun yet."

The hairs on the back of Light's neck stood up. His eyes widened with fear. He tried to calm down and struggled vigorously. "HEY! WHAT? NO! GET OFF!"

He failed because Ryuzaki had grabbed his wrists and was pinning them down.

"Ryuzaki, I don't think this is a good idea anymore." His eyes were pleading, searching for a droplet of surrender in those bottomless pools of lust.

He's scared of me; Ryuzaki smirked and adjusted their hips.

Light moved, kicking, scratching, trying so hard…but L just wouldn't move…

He then gasped at his own thoughts…I'm aroused…

He wanted to cry out in pleasure, but kept his mouth shut so he won't give L the pleasure of seeing him like that. You hormonal bastard.

"This?" Ryuzaki mumbled as he started sucking on Light's already abused skin.

Light couldn't help it, he whimpered "y-yes, Ryuzaki, this…be-be logicaaal. This is g-going no wh-where fast. It'll only m-make things m-more compli-ahhhhhh!"

Ryuzaki loved seeing the boy fight with himself. Caught in too much pleasure to talk correctly.

"compli-ca-cating.." Light gasped, he wanted to escape, but also wanted Ryuzaki to continue.

Ryuzaki, feeling the teen's erection, started to suck harder; capturing small gasps and moans.

"Light-Kun…" His hands danced down to massage Light's thighs and butt.

Light's eyes fluttered open, yes Ryuzaki, say my name, WAIT, NO! GET OFF! His head screamed. Light squirmed and gasped when Ryuzaki grabbed his ass.

Ryuzaki then pinned his wrists down. Was that fear in his eyes? The detective admired the defenseless expression the teen was giving him.

"Nothing serious…"Ryuzaki said, while pulling the boy's thigh up, slowly running his fingers up and down his thigh. "…and besides…" he smiled. "…you are my suspect, meaning I can do whatever I want to you, Light-Kun…" he then captured the boy's lips.

Don't open them- Light ordered himself.

Ryuzaki grumbled and did something really unexpected.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Light's eyes widened and his mouth flew open as he felt something enter him.

"MMMPPHH!" Ryuzaki kissed him gently, then his forehead, and pushed another finger in…

"s-s-stop! P-please! It, h-hurts!" Light moved his hips away as he tried to get away, his wrists still pinned.

"Relax…let me find it Light-Kun…" Ryuzaki said very seductively in Light's ear.

"ugh…ack..don't! I….c-c-can't!" His face contorted. The pain, it hurt so much…please…go away! Light couldn't move, he was worn out. He waited…his eyes shut…

"hahhhhhh!" that was when his eyes flew open and he was shocked. Whoa…that felt…good…really…good.

Ryuzaki leaned in and whispered "Bingo…."

Light was confused, but just when he opened his eyes, Ryuzaki had pulled out to push something bigger in slowly.

Light's eyes filled with tears as he tilted his head back and inhaled very violently. STOP! NO! DON'T! His head was heavy, was he paralyzed?

"G-GET OUT! AH!" Light's eyes flew open as he felt Ryuzaki pump against his prostrate. "AHHH!"

"Why is it Light-kun teases me, and then when I act, he is too scared?" Ryuzaki was kissing Light's flushed cheek gently, as he was pumping.

"uh..ah…ack…hm…myy…h-hormoness….are …-ing!" Ryuzaki smirked and thrusted deeper "FUCK! ST-ST-STOP!"

"Not good enough of an excuse Light-Kun…" L sang the words as he squeezed Light's member. "…You toyed with my feelings Light-kun…you need to be punished…"

He thrust in real deep and Light lost control.

"AHHHHH! FU-FU-FUCK!" his head bent back abruptly, feeling the spices of pleasure and pain.

"P-p-please Ryu-ryuzaki!" Ryuzaki pumped in harder, holding the teen's thighs up and watching his face contort.

"Shhhh...They might hear you Light-kunnnnn…" Ryuzaki was smiling.

"Ah…ahh….ha….ack…..mphh…I h-hope Th-they do! You, you, you, ra-rapist!"

"Rapist?" Ryuzaki mumbled while grinding against his prostrate harder and kissing his neck at the same time.

Light lost control…he was moaning really loud…is that me? I'm a mess…oh god!

"it- it- h-hurts…" he whimpered, slipping from underneath the detective's grasp and digging his nails onto Ryuzaki's exposed back.

Ryuzaki chuckled, knowing Light was enjoying it as much as he was.

I can't control myself…."ahhh, ahhh! Ryu! Ryuz! Oh…Hah!"

All of a sudden, Ryuzaki stopped.

Light's eyes flew open and he looked at Ryuzaki with a perplexed expression.

"W-why d-did you stop?"

Ryuzaki leaned in and whispered "Do you want it Light-Kun?"

Light felt his cheeks get warm…embarrassed. He nodded…letting his body takeover.

"I didn't hear you Light-Kun…" Ryuzaki sang the words as he lightly brushed Light's nipple.

Light arched back and moaned "p-please!"

Ryuzaki smirked and caught Light's lips then whispered in his ear "then beg for it…"

Lights eyes widened and he whimpered a little.

Ryuzaki thrusted slowly and Light yelled, annoyed. "Ryuzaki!"

Light glared at Ryuzaki and Ryuzaki smiled and said "yes?"

Light was humiliated…WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU ARE KIRA! YOU DON'T BEG! Light, his crimson cheeks getting even redder, as he whispered "fuck me."

Ryuzaki's eyes glistened and he said "I can't here you Light-kun…"

"Fuck me you fucking pervert! AHHHHHHH FUCK!" As soon as L had heard the first word he thrust really deep and hard, mumbling "pervert?"

Then he thrusted a lot deeper and Light couldn't take it anymore, the pressure was rising.

Ryuzaki leaned in and started kissing every inch of the teens skin as he was pumping harder.

"hahh..hahh…hahh…unnghhhh!" Light was scratching at Ryuzaki's back while his ace was tensed up.

Ryuzaki smiled at the fight Light was giving him. "You know you like it…"

He started to rub Lights thighs and butt very sensually, gaining a great moan from him.

Light gave into the pleasure; his own vision blurring, he grabbed the sheets to somehow support himself from falling apart.

"ahh….hahh….ahhhh…..ng….Ryuzaki"

He whispered my name…Ryuzaki knew he was near his breaking point.

"How much longer can Light-Kun take…?" Ryuzaki groaned, then went ever faster.

"Ahhhh! AL-M-M-OST!"

Ryuzaki smiled and took the moment to admire the teen. He really was handsome….a complete different person; his hair disheveled yet perfect, his eyes half open, tired, his legs hooked on my waist…showing his true neko side.

Light looked up at Ryuzaki. He is so…amazing…-Light thought.

Ryuzaki thrust real deep and that's when they both came together. He fell on top of Light, both naked boys panting, trying to recharge.

"You're s-sexy…" Light smiled at the compliment…

Ryuzaki pulled out slowly, trying not to cause more pain to the poor boy.

Light made inaudible noises and slightly contorted his face to the discomfort. Then he shifted, so they both laid next to each other, Ryuzaki on his side, watching Light, who was still on his back.

Every part of his body ached…he shifted his leg, resulting with a crack. Light exhaled; trying to forget the pain…He stretched very slowly while looking at the ceiling.

"Sorry…" Light almost forgot about the naked man lying next to him, examining him closely. Light turned his head weakly and smiled a reassuring smile.

"Ryuzaki…"

Ryuzaki's heart jumped at hearing him say his name. "Yes, Light-Kun?" He felt entranced by the teen's voice and he scooted closer while biting his thumb.

"I…I Love You."

Both men were shocked at what the teen had said. Light shifted his body slowly towards L and stared innocently into the eyes of his roommate.

"I love you to Light" Ryuzaki then pulled Light in by the waist and kissed him. He brushed Light's hair out of his eyes and stroked his cheek. Then he pulled their covers off and said to the confused boy

"Let's go give Light-kun a relaxing bubble bath…" Light admired the sensitivity of this man whom he loved.

Ryuzaki helped him up and let Light lean on him as they walked to the bathroom, exhausted yet smiling and laughing.

Maybe I shouldn't kill him…no…I won't…ill give the death note away…my memories with be gone. I'll be happier…you are supposed to sacrifice for love…I'll do anything for that awkward man…

Light smiled genuinely as L concentrated on scrubbing his back slowly with soap.

Shit…I think I love him…{:

**A/N: SORRY! I COULDNT HELP BUT WRITE THE CHEESY ENDING...hehe...did u predict light would be submissive? if u did...*hands cookie* :D i stole it from Ryuzaki...hopefully he didn't notice...lol**

**Ryuzaki: hey...who took my cookie... **

**me: oh crap...g2g :D tell me what u think...**

**Ryuzaki: hey! come back here! give me my cookie!**

**me:ahhhhhhhhhhh! sorry sorry sorrryyyy**

**runs out of room lol okay byeeee**


End file.
